


Cherry Blossoms in Bloom

by jeweledleaves



Category: Samurai Love Ballad Party - Fandom, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Porn and very little plot here, also flowery language, hehe, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweledleaves/pseuds/jeweledleaves
Summary: “In my life, she is one of a kind, the only woman who can, simply by being near me, make me fall in love.”





	Cherry Blossoms in Bloom

His tongue was cold but his hands were so warm. Your body responded immediately, leaning into his searing kiss. His hands seemed to be everywhere on your body, but never enough. His long fingers curling around your arms, lowering you to the floor.

“You mean more to me than anyone, little lady, even death cannot stand before you.” His voice, with a softness that was so unlike him, that made your heart want to break, echoed in your ears as tears sprung from your eyes.

If you loved him any more than you did right at this movement you were sure your heart would burst from the feeling. He stared intently at your face, planting kisses on your eyelids, licking the tears away as they fell. You clung to his lithe form as his kisses trailed lower, his hands parting your kimono as he went. As his mouth, now hot, continued down your body his hand trailed down to your legs, putting an idle pressure intended to part them, to bare you as open to him as he had bared his heart to you.

Your body stiffened your legs pressed together as a blush darkened your cheeks. You could hear a low chuckle leave his mouth as he shook his head.

“What are we doing exactly, little lady?” He planted a kiss on your kneecap, waiting patiently for your approval. A sigh left your throat, his darkened gaze making your body limp as you allowed him to part your legs.

He resumed his task, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of your thigh and making you cry out.  You knew that by tomorrow those marks would be beautiful bruises, a testament of his adoration. Your hands wove their way into his soft hair, as your breath came out in small pants, cries of pleasure echoing in the room when his mouth found its way to your sweet spot, making you shudder with pleasure.

Your body jerked at the sensations, finally brought to heel by his hands steadying your hips, you felt so full but so empty, a noise akin to a sob leaving your mouth as he sucked on your clit.  The familiar coil in your stomach seemed to wind your own body tight and taught. He was playing you like a fine-tuned instrument that only he could coax the sound out of, and you were giving him music, a collection of noises like song falling from your lips.

This only spurred him on, an insatiable hunger in those rust colored eyes you loved so much.  You couldn’t handle much more of this.

“S-Saizo…!” You gasped his name, the hands you had buried in his hair clutching at him in a way you knew must be painful. He didn’t stop, nor did he slow down, driving you farther, farther up until-

Your back arched at an almost impossible angle, your hair a wild tangle around you as you hit your high, your whole body seeming to collapse as your energy left you.

For a moment everything was still, until Saizo broke the spell, gently allowing your legs to slide from his shoulders, planting his hands on either side of your face.

Your breathing was still ragged and you worked to calm your pounding heart as he brushed his nose against yours, his lips almost touching your own.

“So the cherries do bloom in winter.” Saizo was hoarse, his voice heady with desire and the promise of things to come. You leaned your body up, planting a surprisingly chaste kiss on his waiting mouth. He returned it but with much less kindness, allowing a fire to reignite your wanting body.

“Saizo” Your voice was a soft whine, your arms around his neck. “Please.”

“Please what, little lady?” The teasing in his voice almost made you laugh, almost.

“Only you.” You whimpered, for all his teasing he was still rutting his body against yours, and you could feel his hardness brush against you.

“What was that?” His fingertips brushed your cheek, a searching look on his face.

“Only you can bring me to bloom.” Your face was bright red, a sort of embarrassment welling inside of you, but he needed to know. It would only ever be him.

“You’re just a little dumb aren’t you?” A pained expression crossed his face for just a moment, replaced by that same gentle look he had worn all night.

“Is this what you want?” His voice was barely above a whisper. You nodded, hooking your legs around his waist, drawing him closer to you.

He slid into you with a practiced ease, watching the way your body reacted, tensed against him, pulled him closer. He loved you so much, he was the fool, a fool for love.  A fool for ever thinking he could make himself forget you, forget how this felt.

Although his thoughts were gentle, his actions were not. He set a brutal pace that had you all but screaming his name, your nails digging into the pale skin of his back and sure to leave crescent moon shaped bruises come morning.

You seemed to lose yourself, a lightheaded pleasure taking over your body, lost in his hot kisses. Kisses that were so gentle they brought a fresh batch of tears to your eyes.

You were also immaculately close, giving yourself over to him, allowing him to have this part of you. He followed shortly after, leaving the battered blossoms of his love inside of you.

Late into the night he held you close and late into the night you treasured him and all that he had given you and taken in return.

Perhaps once the spring came those cherry blossoms would be beautiful too.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my posts from tumblr (as all my fics are and will be)
> 
> enjoy some saizo smut, I know I do.


End file.
